


Bangers and Lace

by Richard_Hendicks



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richard_Hendicks/pseuds/Richard_Hendicks
Summary: Richard has a secret.  The secret is he likes to wear lingerie.





	1. Things Get Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from richard-hendicks.tumblr.com

 

It started innocently enough.  Well, not innocently. Just not... intentional.    
  
Richard was 23 and walking through a Macy’s trying to pick something out for his mother’s birthday.  He was looking at the purses when he saw Vivian Kwan, the only woman in Hooli’s mobile QA department, walk by, panicked, and jumped behind the nearest display shelf.  Which of course placed him smack in the middle of the lingerie section.   
  
“Can I help you?”  A saleswoman asked.   
  
“Uhh...”   
  
“Are you shopping for your girlfriend?”   
  
By some stroke of luck, Richard had the presence of mind to not say “No, I’m shopping for my mother.”   
  
“Uh, yes?”   
  
“Well let me show you some things she might like.”   
  
Which is how Richard ended up spending $120 on a teal bra and underwear set that the saleswoman called “both sexy and sensible enough for everyday wear!”  But hey, it was better than having an awkward conversation with Vivian about why he was shopping for purses (at no point did Richard consider that he could just tell her he was shopping for his mom).   
  
And like, the thing about spending $120 on something is that you can’t just not use it.  So he had to try it on. Just to see. And of course, it’s just Richard’s luck that they fit.  Well, the cups gaped pretty severely from his flat chest, and the front of the underwear was clearly not designed to hold a dick, but it was close enough.     
  
And the worst part, of course, was that it turns out the saleswoman was right, it was very, very, sexy.  Just wearing them was turning Richard on a little bit. So he promptly took them off, shoved them in his closet, and swore he would never put them on again.    
  
(Which was a promise he broke.  Repeatedly.)   
  
Anyway, all that exposition brings us to now, when Richard’s boyfriend Jared has decided that Richard’s closet needs to be organized, and so he’s methodically digging through the mess.  Richard stands awkwardly by the bed, not sure what he should be doing.   
  
“These shorts, do you ever wear them?” Jared asks, holding up a pair of khaki shorts.     
  
Richard snorts.  “I don’t think I’ve worn shorts since college.  Toss them.”   
  
Jared places the shorts into a garbage bag, then reaches into the closet to pull out a white Macy’s box.  Before Richard can stop him, he opens the lid.   
  
“Oh,” Jared says, quickly closing the box.  “These were intended as a gift for an ex, I presume?”   
  
“N-no,” Richard says, avoiding Jared’s eyes.  “They, um, they’re mine.”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“Yeah.  Um, so what’s next?”   
  
“Do you... wear them?” Jared asks.  He’s reopened the box, and runs his fingers over the silky fabric of the underwear.   
  
“Um, I have,” Richard says as casually as he can, which is actually impressively casual considering he wants to die right now.   
  
“Oh Richard, would you try them on for me?”     
  
“Uh- okay.  Yeah. Okay. I’ll do it.  Just- just turn around.”   
  
Jared hands the box to Richard and turns around. Richard quickly strips out of his clothes and puts on the lingerie.  The bra used to give him trouble, but he’s discovered a little trick where he does the clasp in the front, and then turns the bra around.  He thinks this is pretty clever, and wonders if women are aware of this maneuver.    
  
“Okay, I’m ready.  You can, um, you can turn around.”   
  
Jared spins around, and gasps.  “oh, Richard. You look- oh, you look incredible.”  He approaches Richard slowly. Richard feels like he can barely breathe.  He reaches out towards Richard’s chest, then stops. “Richard, may I touch you?”   
  
“Yeah,” Richard manages to choke out, “please touch me.”   
  
Jared runs his finger along the skin right under the left cup.  Richard gasps. Jared’s barely touching him, and yet it’s probably the most erotic thing Richard’s ever experienced.     
  
“It’s a beautiful color on you,” Jared murmurs into Richard’s ear.  Richard whimpers. Jared runs his thumb over the cup of the bra, and Richard’s breast isn’t even really in the bra, there’s a solid inch of space between the bra and Richard’s nipple, and yet Richard swears he can feel Jared’s thumb pass over him.  He whimpers again, and throws his arms around Jared’s neck. Jared kisses Richard’s collarbone, and kisses down, down, until he has to pull the bra away to kiss at Richard’s chest. Richard can feel the underwear straining as his cock fills. Richard gasps when Jared’s mouth finds his nipple, moans as he rolls it over his tongue.     
  
“Richard,” Jared whispers, pulling away from Richard’s breast, “we’ll have to find you a bra that fits.”

  
  
  



	2. Things Get Kinkier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard doesn't quite grasp the concept of business casual.

“Guess what I’m wearing,” Richard whispers into Jared’s ear. He has come up behind Jared, where he has been staring at an incredibly boring looking spreadsheet.

“I know what you’re wearing silly,” Jared says, leaning his head to the side to Richard can kiss his neck. “We drove to work together.”

“Ok, but guess what I’m wearing underneath.” Richard nips playfully at Jared’s earlobe. 

“What? You- Oh.” Jared turns around to face Richard. “You didn’t.” 

Richard nods enthusiastically. “I did. That’s why I’m wearing this sweater in June, so it wouldn’t show through.”

“Why would it- Richard, are you wearing-“

“The black one, yeah,” Richard breathes. He bites his lip and shifts from one foot to the other. Then, louder: “Hey, I’m going to the supply closet, I have to get some pens.”

“Oh, yes, I’ll join you,” Jared practically shouts. “I need to staple together some things.”

Ever since the first time Richard had shown Jared his lingerie set, the two had become somewhat obsessed. Multiple trips to Macy’s, Nordstrom, and Victoria’s Secret have resulted in an impressive collection of bras, panties, and even a deep red teddy that Jared had almost ripped in his excitement to remove. And, of course, the black thing. 

Richard practically shoves Jared into the supply closet before locking the door and attacking Jared with his mouth. Jared kisses him back for a moment before pushing him away. 

“Richard, Richard, wait,” Jared gasps. “The- I wanted to see-“

“Oh, yes!” Richard says. He rips off his sweater, getting tangled in it a moment before finally getting it over his head. 

“Oh, Richard,” Jared breathes. He’s seen Richard in this outfit before, many times, but there’s something about seeing his boyfriend in the supply closet of the company they built together, wearing a pair of khakis and a lacy black over-breast corset, that is particularly erotic. Jared kisses Richard again, running his hands over Richard’s waist. Richard grabs at Jared’s ass, eliciting a gasp from him. Jared moves his hands to Richard’s back and his mouth to Richard’s next. He backs Richard up until he’s pressed against a shelf. Richard pulls at Jared’s hair, and he keens. 

“Shh,” Richard says, “Jared, we’re-”

“Sorry, sorry, quiet. I know.” Jared kisses Richard on the mouth again. He runs his hands along the lacing on the back fo the corset, and pulls at the top string. Richard gasps quietly as the front of the corset is pulled tight against his nipples. “Was that okay?” Jared asks. “I don’t want to restrict your breathing, or-”

“It’s good,” Richard says, nodding frantically. “Just don’t- the bottom strings would hurt but, yeah, do, do, that one again.” Jared pulls it again, and Richard’s jaw goes slack.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jared whispers, and nuzzles at the underside of Richard’s jaw.

“Fuck me,” Richard breathes.

“Mm, yeah, baby.” Jared purrs.

“No, no, Jared, I want, fuck me. Like, you should fuck me.”

Jared pulls away from Richard’s neck. “Richard, we can’t have penetrative sex right now. We’re in a supply closet, we don’t- well, we don’t have the supplies.”

“I, um, I‘m prepared. I came prepared. Like a Boy Scout. Heh.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, um,” Richard looks away, embarrassed, “I’m wearing a plug.”

“You’re wearing a plug? For me?” 

Richard chuckles. “Yeah, silly, of course- who else would I be wearing it for?” 

“Show me,” Jared whispers. Richard blushes and slowly undoes the fly on his khakis. He pushes them down, and of course, of course richard would go through all the trouble of wearing a full corset and a butt plug to work, but wouldn’t bother to put on the matching underwear. It doesn't matter for long though, because he pushes his plaid boxers down and turns around, bracing himself on the supply shelf.

Jared slips his hand down, letting his fingers rest against the blue silicone base of the plug. Richard stifles a moan as Jared pulls gently at the plug.

“Where should I put it?”

“Hmm?” Richard asks, looking over his shoulder.

“The plug. Where should I put place it when i remove it? I wouldn’t want to get the shelves, well…”

“Oh, um, here,” Richard says, digging through the office supplies on the shelf in front of him. He he pulls a sheet of printer paper from a ream. “Put it on this.”

“Alright.” Jared tugs at the plug again, this time harder. Richard whimpers as the plug pops out of him. Jared places it gingerly on the sheet of paper, and then delicately slides a single finger inside of Richard. 

“Oh!” Richard gasps. “You can- you can do more. I’m ready.”

Jared places a kiss on Richard’s right shoulder, then slides his finger out and replaces it with two.

“Oh my God,” Richard groans. “Jared, just, come on, I need-“

Richard doesn’t get to finish his thought, because Jared pulls the corset string with his left hand at the same time he pushes the fingers inside Richard forward, hitting his prostate. Richard can’t help but shout at that. 

“Was that good? Did you like that?” Jared asks, running a soothing hand up and down Richard’s side.

“Yeah, Yeah, that was- fuck! Jared, do it again.”

So Jared crooks his fingers forward and pulls again. The angle is awkward for him, but the squeak Richard emits is worth it. 

Jared leans forward and whispers in Richard’s ear, “Richard, can I penetrate you now?”

“Yes please,” Richard groans. He lets out a high pitched noise as Jared carefully removes his fingers. Jared hurriedly undoes his fly and shoves down his pants and underwear. Richard leans forward, bracing himself. He whimpers as Jared pushes in slowly. They’ve done this a million times, but Richard doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the feeling of having Jared so close, so deep inside him.

Once he’s fully seated inside Richard, Jared gives them both a moment to adjust before he begins thrusting. He runs one hand over the front of Richard’s corset, and wraps the other one around Richard’s cock. Richard holds onto the shelf in front of him for dear life. Jared buries his face in Richard’s back as he comes, and stays inside him as he continues to pull Richard off. Eventually Richard comes all over a box of paper clips they are definitely going to have to throw out. Jared places kisses on the back of Jared’s neck as he catches his breath. 

“Jared,” Richard moans, “Do we really have to go back to work?”


End file.
